Moonsaver
by ChicaCakes
Summary: The nights of Full moons and stars have gone. The warrior code is falling apart slowly, only three cats can save it, only three cats can save the peace bringing moon...
1. Prolouge

**Prolouge-**

_Those who challenge their lives for no reason are cowards_

The she-cat hastily looked at at the tom in front of her.

"This is all your fault!" The tom jerked away.

"Your fault you fell in love with me!" He retorted. It was a showdown of glared between them.

"Now all of us are in danger!" She snarled. The tom showed his fangs and leapt aiming to bite the vulnerable part of her body. His teeth clench on her throat.

"Kill me and you'll regret it!" she yowled in pain more than she did growl it.

"I don't care if I kill you! I don't care if you hate me!" The tom cried. The she-cat growled.

"I know that's not true..." The tom gave a final pierce in the neck. The life poured from the she-cat slowly and painfully.

"I'm so sorry Streakfur..." He gave a heave of fatigue.

"We were never meant to be, and you were never meant to live!" he felt a pain in his heart. Why did he care? He said he didn't care. He wasn't about to bawl like a kit. He padded away back to Windclan camp. His tail clenched at every movement. rushes of darkness came through him. He had killed the she-cat he adored and loved. A shadow jumped in front of him all of a sudden.

"I see you have fulfilled what was meant to be!" the cat growled. The tom blinked.

"Huh? What? Where? How?" he lacked the words he needed to say.

"You killed Streakfur...but her kits still remain!" The tom was wordless but managed to spill out those words willing to get on on his tounge.

"I don't get it. I have to kill her kits? I have to kill _our _kits?" The shadow nodded.

"What other path can you possibly follow? You have proved your loyalty to the dark forest." The tom scrambled to keep standing up.

"I-I what?" He meowed helplessly.

"Follow me...you have that brave touch in you, one that no other cat has, the rest of the lot are weaklings!" he meowed with a hint of triumph. But why triumph? The tom looked surprised then confidently said:

"Of course I do." The shadow gave a rough purr at the tom's comment.

"That's right. You do, Wavetail." The shadow walked away and the tom who appeared to be Wavetail smiled at the shadow.

"Of course you know me, I'm the best fighter in Windclan!" The shadow soon came into full view of a dark brown tabby cat.

"I am Hollowheart of Windclan." Wavetail was lured in by Hollowheart's cunning trap. Back in Thunderclan cat, kits were mewling for their mother. Only Starclan knew what happened next.

* * *

><p><em><span>Don't forget loyalty or you will regret life<span>_

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Follow and fav!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_They who don't see are they who are selfish_

Savageness. That was all the clans saw. No peace remained between them, as no peace remained within them. Everybody was practically the dark forest, and they didn't know it. No cats saw the meaning in 'Starclan' any more, not even the queens told stories about them to their kits. All the stories were about war. Only war. No cat thought of Firestar or Bluestar, they were all long forgotten. You'd consider these clans more of a group of rouges. Never was their a full moon of peace...the clouds covered it up.

* * *

><p>As kits play, they seek playfulness. As for the only three kits in the nursery did. Everybody told them their mother had run off to be a rouge, not that she did though. It was just a cloud of thoughts that she had gone to be a rouge. Maybe a kittypet. But since the clans saw savageness, they thought she saw savageness and ran off to be a rouge. Her offspring continued playing in the nursery.<p>

"Moonkit, you'll never win!" The strongest kit yowled to the swiftest.

"Well you'll never win either, Skykit!" the smartest kit yowled to the strongest.

"I'm the swiftest! I can escape your strength Skykit, and I can escape your tricks Nightkit!" Moonkit howled. As she the swiftest she raced up onto Nightkit's back. As he the smartest, he waited till her tail was in the correct position, and then flung her off and grabbed her tail in midair. Moonkit squealed. As he the strongest, Skykit heaved himself on Nightkit making him let go of Moonkit's tail. Skykit yowled in triumph.

"I have proven strength to _all_ of you, so you must respect me!" Skykit's triumph didn't last long. For those who challenge Nightkit will be proved not to again. Nightkit's revenge plan this time was a good one.

"Don't kill me! I'll do anything." Skykit balanced a bit of weight off him cause of his great pride of at least one kit backing down to him. Nighkit then heaved him off and nipped his tail. Skykit yowled and scampered off. Nightkit had won this round. The kits soon settled down and came into deep thought.

"You know Mama told us about our ancestors watching over us in a clan in the skies named Starclan? I've been thinking, no one mentions them anymore, maybe they're dead." Moonkit meowed to her littermates.

"They can't be dead! They established something called the warrior code. They'll remain as long as it's alive, right?" Skykit spoke in a positive tone.

"But what if the warrior code _is _dead? Mama told us it made peace among all the clans. All of Thunderclan only talks about war among the clans, about stealing their territory and other things like that." Nightkit said.

"It's falling apart if it's not already dead." Moonkit meowed terrified.

"We'll be apprentices soon, at least then we'll be in training and investigate more than we can now." Skykit said.

"Maybe we can ask the elders, there's one elder older than history in there!" Nightkit suggested.

"Or should we say, older than fleas existence?" Moonkit laughed. Skykit and Nightkit took in her joked an giggled.

* * *

><p><em><span>Caring is one thing, helping is another<span>_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Fight to the death, and you'll be rewarded_

Moonkit complained as their mother's sister, Brightwing groomed her fur. She was the closest they could get to a mother. Skykit and Nightkit were already well groomed, looking quite handsome for their apprentice ceremony. Moonkit soon stepped away from Brightwing, her silky gray pelt shining.

"Do I have any burrs in my pelt?" she asked. Nightkit padded to his sister and buried his nose in her fur trying to detect a burr.

"Nope. No burrs!" Nightkit purred and batted Moonkit's ear. Moonkit pawed Nightkit's tail in return. Before they knew it Brightwing was nosing them up to their clan leader, Jawstar. She had a bony jaw, which scared the kits away. But Skykit kept on walking forward. slowly Moonkit followed, Nightkit at her side. The ceremony began.

"Do you solemly swear to fight as hard as you can, hunt as best you can, and show respect to your betters?" Jawstar croaked in her old cracked voice. She had been leader for a very very long time, and she was only a moon younger than the eldest elder. The three kits nodded eagerly, None of them had noticed that she hadn't added one part in particular that was about the warrior code.

"Then I declare to the youngest kit to the oldest elder, that Skykit, Nightkit, and Moonkit have received their apprentice names Skypaw, Nightpaw, and Moonpaw until they get their warrior name." The newly apprentices touched their leaders shoulder in appreciation and respect. Jawstar began to speak again.

"Skypaw, your mentor shall be Sparrowsong. Good luck to Sparrowsong as this is your first apprentice!" Sparrowsong dipped her head to the leader then stepped up and touched noses with Skypaw. Jawstar then set her gaze on Moonpaw.

"Moonpaw, your mentor shall be Sparrowsong's mentor, Stoneclaw. He mentored Sparrowsong well and showed strength and courage to his clan." Stoneclaw stepped up and touched noses with Moonpaw. Now it was Nightpaw's time to shine.

"Nightpaw, I shall mentor you." Nightpaw's eyes grew wide and the crowd gasped in shock. He touched noses with his leader, which was his mentor! He couldn't believe it! However, littermates weren't so happy for their brother. They just flicked their tail and were off to patrol the border. Too bad Nightpaw was coming along with them. Well, that's what they thought.

"Nobody's better than anybody else!" Moonpaw hissed as Nightpaw padded happily toward then. Nightpaw looked confused.

"Wha-what did I do?" he stammered following along. Then he understood. He got a higher ranked mentor than his littermates.

* * *

><p><em>Don't judge people by their ranking, Judge them by their personal attitude.<em>

**Finally got this chapter done, yay!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_If you act smarter you're actually dumber._

The new apprentices were enjoying their first patrol. Each of them were equally excited. Skypaw learned how to climb a tree, Moonpaw learned how to hunt, and Nightpaw learned how to fight. The next morning Moonpaw yawned and stretched and padded outside the den. Nightpaw was still snoring and Skypaw was out on his first official hunting patrol. Sparrowsong had promised her that they'd practice fighting moves, but the she-cat's mentor was nowhere to be seen. She poked her head in the warrior's den but all the warriors seemed to be out. Just as Moonpaw was about to give up Jawstar approached.

"Your mentor went out to help train with the other apprentices. She's making Mousepaw and Featherpaw extra prepared for their warrior assessment." Jawstar flicked her tail then padded off. Moonpaw nodded then bounded to the training hollow. There her mentor was, with two other warriors. Moonpaw flinched when Sparrowsong had welcome her in. _You started without me! _The thought stung Moonpaw's heart.

"We're practicing tricks. Would you like to join us?" Her mentor asked. Moonpaw nodded and stepped boldly in. Featherpaw was flirting with the tom apprentice her age, Mousepaw. Mousepaw kept shrugging Featherpaw off, having no interest in the she-cat. Instead he padded toward Moonpaw.

"I'll be partners with the newbie what's-her-name!" Mousepaw laughed at his own joke. Moonpaw flinched.

"Who's the newbie what's-her-name?" Moonpaw challenged. Mousepaw growled.

"You're on wimp!" The Sparrowsong tried to break the fight up but the two other warriors held her back.

"It'll be good practice, for both of them." one said.

"Sheathed claws or you two will be searching the elders for ticks for a moon!" Moonpaw barely had time to nod. Mousepaw lunged at her. Moonpaw, as she was very swift, darted away. Her instincts told her to trick him with her swiftness, and that's exactly what she did. Moonpaw darted around so fast she was like a Windclan cat, and hid in a bush. When Mousepaw eventually found her using his excellent sense of smell and leaped into the bush.

"Eek!" Moonpaw squeaked but felt courage well up inside her. Just when Mousepaw was about to land on top off her she jumped, barely making it until she landed on the tom's back, with that was about to bite down on his neck when Sparrowsong padded forward.

"Moonpaw is the winner of this round. Now let's go hunt. That's all the fighting practice we need today." Mousepaw shook the she-cat off then stomped off. Moonpaw quickly learned the hunting stance. Moonpaw started to stalk a fat rabbit that would feed about three warriors! She pounced at the exact right time and bit her teeth down on it's throat until she felt warm blood oozing out and the creature went limp. She flung it proudly in the air. It was her first catch. And it was her first day as an apprentice.

* * *

><p><em><span>Succeed with your instincts, and not your experience.<span>_

**Yay! Got chappie 3 done! Don't forget to review follow and fav!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Don't regret actions to save others' life's._

**I made a big mistake in Chapter 3. In the parts where it says Sparrowsong it's actually Stoneclaw...I think that's his name. Whatever, it's Moonpaw's mentor.**

* * *

><p>Skypaw had heard about his sister's success in beating a fully trained apprentice almost a warrior.<p>

"Congrats." he told his sister at camp.

"Oh...thanks. I'm getting a lot of attention now!" Moonpaw purred then padded off.

"I would've said congratulations with you but she probably wouldn't listen." Nightpaw murmured behind his brother. Skypaw glanced at him.

"You can't blame her! Now you're probably acting all goody-good because the leader is your mentor!" He hissed and Nighpaw shrank away.

"You can't blame me! Just because..." he then stormed away. Skypaw gave a "hmph" then padded to the apprentice's den and fell into a deep sleep

Nightpaw woke up the next dawn and saw his littermates were still asleep. He padded outside to greet his mentor. His first days of training were good, excluding his littermates' rudeness. He yawned and stretched then was padding to get a piece of fresh-kill. Sparrowsong came up behind him.

"Nope. No time for eating even a whisker. You and me are on the dawn patrol." Sparrowsong said sternly then added:

"Good timing on waking up." Nightpaw nodded a thanks then head off with the rest of the patrol. At the border The patrol stopped.

"What do you smell Nightpaw?" A warrior of the name Foxburrow asked him. Nightpaw sniffed the air and took in the smell.

"A faint trace of fox, stale Thunderclan and..." there was a scent he could not recognize but randomly said:

"Windclan!" Sparrowsong cocked her head to the side.

"Huh? You don't know how Windclan smells do you?" she asked parting her jaw. Foxburrow did the same then tensed.

"Though he's right! And it's fresh! I reckon they stopped by here heartbeats ago!" Then Sparrowsong heard chatting in the distance.

"Our territory is supportable, but there's not enough prey. Leafbare is coming soon and we have no prey at all! Only Hazelpaw found a scrawny mouse, and that was barely enough to feed an elder. Good thing we've decided to hunt in-" The conversation stopped.

"Do you smell that?" A cat whispered.

"Thunderclan!" one yowled.

"Run for it or they'll catch us!" But before the patrol could even take a kit step forward, the Thunderclan patrol leaped forward. A Windclan tom faced him.

"What do you think your doing?" hissed Foxburrow. An apprentice stood up to him.

"You've crossed the border, get back to your side!" Nightpaw stalked forward.

"We have a right, you know. You crossed our border!" The Windclan patrol backed down

"We're not leaving without a fight!" The Windclan cats said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_When you see big, you're seeing little _

Back at camp, the deputy Lizardfang was organizing more patrols.

"Skypaw, Stoneclaw, and Dapple-eye go on a patrol to see what's holding up the dawn patrol. It's nearly sunhigh. Jawstar came out of her den.

"And I want Kinkfoot and Mousepaw to go with them. They may be in a border skirmish or something of the sort." Lizardfang nodded at his leader. Skypaw stared up at the deputy just as the patrol was leaving. But he didn't seem to notice. Skypaw picked up the pace then and was bounding across the territory with the rest of the patrol. When they reached the dawn patrol, Windclan were about to leap at them.

"Stop!" Stoneclaw's cry rang out. The Windclan patrol's gaze turned to the other patrol.

"Why have you crossed the border Foxburrow?" Kinkfoot shook her head.

"I'm disappointed. Windclan has done nothing to us have they?" Stoneclaw nodded his head in agreement.

"They're prey stealers! They crossed the border! And we have proof. They were talking about it just earlier!" Sparrowsong hissed. Skypaw's eyes widened. His mentor nodded.

"Stay off our territory. You soft hearted cowards get back to your camp and warn your clanmates about our warning! And if you haven't stopped crossing territory by the time of leaf-bare, you'll be sorry!" Kinkfoot hissed and lunged at the cats to send them running.

"Now come back over to our side." Stoneclaw growled.

"Why so angry? It was self defence. And fair!" Sparrowsong asked her old mentor.

"You're acting like a apprentice!" Stoneclaw hissed.

"I don't care! Y-you're acting like a selfish elder!" Sparrowsong regretted her words as soon as they came out.

"Why you!" Stoneclaw snarled and leaped at his old apprentice with unsheathed claws. Skypaw was startled by the action but was quick to act.

"Stop!" he yowled. Skypaw darted between them. Stoneclaw landed on him instead of Sparrowsong.

"What have you done?!" she cried. Stoneclaw realized his mistake and shrank backwards.

"You ignorant fool!" she hissed.

"How dare you hurt my apprentice! Mousebrain!" Sparrowsong yowled with anger then tended to Skypaw.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Skypaw nodded but winced in pain at the slash across his side.

"We _have _to get you to Poppytail!"

* * *

><p>At the camp, Nightpaw was worried about his brother. Moonpaw was practically wailing she was so upset. Stoneclaw was trying to calm her down.<p>

"But you're the one who did it!" she cried and raced into the medicine cat den. Nightpaw was standing there.

"He'll be okay right?" she snuffled. Poppytail nodded.

"Other's have suffered worse." she replied.

"Though he'll need to rest. Tell Lizardfang to not allow him to go on any patrols for a week. Not even a hunting patrol." Moonpaw nodded and raced to get the deputy. Who was about to come into the medicine den. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Moonpaw spat out:

"Don't let Skypaw go on a patrol for a week. Medicine cat orders." Lizardfang nodded slowly then beckoned her with his tail.

"Jawstar wants to see you. And you only." Moonpaw nodded and raced to the leader's den.

"Jawstar?" Moonpaw arrived at the entrance. But Jawstar, if she was in there, didn't reply.


End file.
